A method of controlling a plurality of electron beams in an electron beam writing system is disclosed in Jones, et al., Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology B, Vol. 6, No. 6, 1988.
According to Jones, et al., blanking electrodes are provided for a plurality of apertures, as shown in FIG. 2 of the article, which are irradiated with a broad collimated electron beam that passes through the apertures. As a result, a plurality of individually controlled electron beams are formed. Voltages are applied to the blanking electrodes for each aperture, and depending upon the figure or pattern that is to be written on the stage, the electron beams are either deflected when exiting the apertures before reaching the stage or pass through undeflected for direct-write patterning. Thus, graphic patterns of any shape can be formed. That is, the electron beams are blanked independently of each other as point beams, and are controlled for each of the picture elements of the pattern to be written.